


The Umbrella’s Assemble

by MadMonarchErin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Ben Hargreeves is Alive because I said so, F/F, F/M, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, I just want Klause to be happy, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klause Hargreeves deserves better, Loki is a good boy, M/M, NO PSEUDO-INCEST, No Incest, Not Beta Read, Not Luther friendly, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, We Die Like Men, adopted siblings are still siblings, language stronger than Luther’s monkey arms, luther is an asshole, protect Vanya Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMonarchErin/pseuds/MadMonarchErin
Summary: When five made this calculation he had no idea what he was doingOr: how the Hargreeves sibling joined the Avengers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is short but it is the introduction I’m not sure where I’m going with this but I have a loose idea let me know if anything you want to see I this story

Out of all the possible outcomes. This had been one that Five hadn't expected. When he had prepared to jump with his siblings he had aimed for 2003 before he left. This was most definitely not 2003.

Looking around the siblings found that they were in a rather high tech room. Standing up Five ran towards Vanya, who was still in the arms of Luther.

”Who are you and how did you get in here?” looking towards the voice the siblings saw an iron man in the doorway, stood next to a guy with a shield.

”Look we're from a different dimension that got blown up. I was trying to transport me and my siblings here back to 2003 so that we could stop the apocalypse. It would seem that my calculations were off.” I decided that being honest was our best chance of getting help, I may not be the leader but fuck Luther.

”ok here's what's going to happen, Cap here is going to call Furry and explain this to him. You guys are going to stay here, at the Avengers facility. Is there anything else we should know?” the Iron man says addressing the room.

”We have powers; mine is special and temporal jumps, Luther's is super strength. Diego can manipulate anything he throws and breath underwater. Alison can manipulate peoples actions using a specific phrase. Klaus sees dead people. When sober and emotional enough, he can also manifest them and make them corporal. Ben produces Eldricht type monsters from his stomach and Vanya were not quite sure what to call it. But she can manipulate her surroundings with her mind and it is somehow connected to sounds and emotions.”

“Good to know. You guys can sleep in here for tonight and I’ll get you all proper rooms tomorrow. Night” with that the Iron man left.

“Why the hell did you tell him the truth Five I’m meant to be in charge.” Would he shut the Fuck up, he can’t actually think we still want him to lead us can he. As I am about to speak up I am cut off by Klaus. 

“Wait let me get this straight, you choke out our sister and lock her up even though she quite clearly needs our help figuring out her new powers and you expect to still be our leader. Fuck no Luther, I knew you were naïve but I didn’t think you were also an imbecile, no Five has set out a course of action and we are going to go with it and if Number One doesn’t like that then he can kindly fuck off.” After his rant Klaus looked red and so did Luther but he didn’t make move to argue. Klaus moves to find a spot to sleep and the rest of us follow suit.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klause has a dream and Runs into a certain man of iron

After my rant, I make my way to the corner of the room laying on the floor. As soon As I am on the floor I drift off into the land of sleep

“Klaus” I hear someone scream my name, I look around me but nobody is there “Klaus” it screams again it sounds familiar, looking around again I notice I’m on the front line. I look down at my hands and see the M1 Garand in my hands. “Klaus” the voice screams again this time I recognise it as Dave. 

I turn my head to look into his honey brown eyes, but when I look I see nothing but the gunshot wound in his chest. I feel wetness on my face as I stare at the man I loved. 

“This is your fault Klaus” no this isn’t Dave. “ you could have saved me. If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be dead, I would be married to a girl Klaus. This is because of you” I scream covering my ears. 

“It’s not him,” I tell myself but it doesn’t work. The trenches are getting smaller and Dave is getting louder he’s got a gun in his hand now, his M-14, he points it towards me.

I wake up with a start, “it was just a dream Klause calm down” I see that my siblings are asleep so I decide to go for a wonder. 

I leave the room to find a huge bar, sitting at one end is a guy so I decided to sit next to him. “You should be asleep like your sibling. I’m Tony I was the iron man.” He looks better without the suit. “Couldn’t sleep?” He asks.

“No I could sleep just fine, in fact, I could do it with my eyes closed” this response did not get pre-checked before it came out of my mouth, and if I could change it I would but too late now.

“I like you, although you shouldn’t try to deflect with humour and sarcasm, why do you think I got like this.” We look at each other, making eye contact I noticed a spark in his eyes, a sign of youth and mischief, it’s barely there anymore but it is there none the less. I suppose my eyes are rather similar, at least now that I’m not high.

“I had a nightmare, guess I never really grew out of that phase, and tonight is One of the first nights that I’ve gone to bed sober since I was twelve.” I don’t know why I feel I can trust him but I do. 

Apparently, the feeling is mutual, the two of us sit there till sunrise discussing everything from the times we were tortured to why sheep only have four teeth, and by the time morning came, I felt like a weight had been lifted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introductions

When it is about 9:00 Tony instructs me to go wake up my siblings whilst he gets the rest of the Avengers. Looking around the room I spot a pan and a spatula. Having acquired my weapons I walk into the room we arrived in and started bashing them together. 

“Wake up motherfuckers” I position myself so that I am the closest to Luther so that it disturbs him the most. 

“Klaus, what the fuck” five yells over my clattering. Looking around the room at my siblings I see that they are all awake and looking at me with groggy eyes. 

“Language dear, little five. Tony wanted me to wake you all up so that we could meet the rest of the Avengers and so those who are comfortable can demonstrate their powers. So get dressed then come next door” Ben looks thankful that I didn’t say we had to show our powers as did Vanya. Everyone else looked tired and angry. 

I leave the room so they can all get themselves together. When I walk into the room I spot the most beautiful man I have ever seen (sorry Dave). He has medium length black hair with pale skin and eyes that are the purest of greens. 

I quickly realise that I’m staring and mentally slap myself out of it, giving my face a gentle slap for good measure. I make my way back to the bar and take a seat. 

Luther comes in next looking spectacularly angry. He has a scowl on his face that only deepens when he sees me, “guess your drunk then Klaus, won’t be much use anyway” ouch. Ok that hurt but it is Luther who I gave up on having a solid relationship with years ago so it doesn’t hurt as much as it should. 

“I’ll have you know, dearest, number one that I am in fact drum roll, please ... sober. Have been for two weeks.” I can his frown worsen knowing that his words didn’t affect me. 

The rest of my siblings come traipsing in scattering themselves around the room. Diego comes over to me slinging his arm around my shoulder “I’m proud of you” a genuine smile creeps into my face and I know I shouldn’t care if they are proud of me, but as Vanya put it in her book “I am like a child constantly seeking approval and attention”. 

“Alright introductions, I have informed the Avengers about your powers, so you just need to say your names.” Tony begins, his eyes on me and Diego. 

Seeing that nobody was taking charge I decided that I would. “I’m Klaus, this is Diego, shit brick house over there is Luther, professional diva is Alison, ex-dead emo is Ben, the tiny old man is five and all-around sweetheart is Vanya,” I inform them going around the room pointing to them individually 

“Thank you, Klaus. Now my turn, the redhead is Natasha she is a professional assassin, bird boy is Clint, the other bird boy is Sam, the old guy is Steve, shy guy is Bruce, Goldilocks is Thor, and tall dark and handsome over there is Loki.” Loki I say it over a couple of times in my head trying to memorise it. 

“Loki, more like high-key want you to fuck me” I laugh at my own joke before realising that everyone is looking at me. Diego leans into me and tells me I said it out loud. God damn you brain and your tactlessness. 

“That could be arranged.” Holy shit did he just fucking reply to my flirting, what the fuck I must be dreaming. I pinch my arm hoping that I won’t wake up. Yay, I give a little cheer as Tony moves on.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now that, whatever the hell that was is over, follow me." we follow Tony through the facility until we reach a large room. in the room, there are punching bags, targets and mats littering the floor. "Now who wants to show first?" he eyes us.

Five jumps next to Tony, I can see the Avengers looking rather impressed. Well, the Avengers excluding Loki. "I guess I'll go next," Diego pipes up from next to me. He pulls a knife from his pocket and addresses me "Klaus can you go and stand next to the wall." He points to the wall to our right. I stand against the wall and give a thumbs up. Diego throws his knife towards the Avengers it curves around and embeds itself next to my head.

Luther makes his way towards the rather heavy looking target. He picks it up and throws it before returning to his place. 

"Klaus I'm gonna rumor you okay" Alison speaks up next. I nod at her wanting to get it over with. "I heard a rumor that you kicked the target Luther threw." My feet make their way to the target before kicking it, ouch. I return to my original point.

"I see dead people so I can't show that one. Vanya and Ben won't want to show their powers so what's next," I know that my two siblings aren't going to want to show their powers.

A man with an eye patch enters the room.

"I'm Fury it's nice to meet you all. as I am aware you guys will stay here at the facility and shield will provide you with the things that you need. you are able to leave the facility but you should be with an Avenger so you don't get lost." oh thank God for that.

"You guys can write down whatever you need on this paper." he hands us each a paper and pen before he leaves with Fury. turning to write my list I notice that he gave me a pink glitter pen, which makes me laugh.

 

KLAUS

1\. Plants  
2\. Cigarettes  
3\. A walkman   
4\. Nail polish and make-up  
5\. A hard mattress or couch

 

DIEGO

1\. Knives

 

LUTHER

1\. A book about the moon  
2\. A record player

 

ALISON

1\. Make-up and nail polish  
2\. Magazines  
3\. Soda

 

VANYA

1\. A violin  
2\. Music books

 

BEN

1\. Lots of books

 

FIVE

1\. Science books


	5. Chapter 5

Once I complete my list I make my way over to Loki, "hey hot boy" Fuck why can't I flirt with him. usually, I am an expert flirter.

"Hello, Klaus" his voice holds some veiled laughter. He remembered my name, I know I only old him it like an hour ago but still. "Is this how you usually flirt with people?" 

"Not at all, usually I am magnificent at flirting. I blame the Apocalypse." I actually blame Vietnam but I don't voice this. "So what brings you to this shit hole of a planet?" 

"My home planet got destroyed." he gets this sad look in his perfect eyes. Well, shit now I feel bad for making him sad. I lay my hand on his shoulder in comfort, he gazes at my hand in confusion before laying his own on top of it. He smiles this small gentle smile at me, one i can't help but return.

As I am about to continue with the conversation Tony walks back in. "Me and Fury have decided to pair you all up whilst your rooms are being prepared. Klaus, you will share with Loki" Tony smirks over at me, oh that sly bastard. "Five you'll be with Spidey as your the closest in ages. Luther will be with Steve. Alison and Vanya, you will be with Nat and Ben you'll be with Thor. it will only be for about a week but let me know if there are any problems."

"Guess I'll show you to our room then" Loki takes my hand dragging me through the halls of the facility. His hands are smooth and warm and fit perfectly in mine. "were here" all too soon we arrive at his room and his hand falls from mine as he enters. 

"I'll take the couch, the bed will probably be too soft" I make my way into his room looking around. The walls are white, contrasting with the dark wooden floor. there is a bed against one wall and a couch against the other. Books littering the floor.

"Okay that's fine with me, just make yourself at home I guess." I walk over to the couch and sit down, taking my shoes and coat off. Loki follows suit making his way to the couch and sitting next to me. our shoulders brush together. 

 

FIVE POV

 

Peter and I make our way to his room. "so how do you do the calculations so quickly?" I hum not fully understanding his question. "I mean when you jump, you must have to do some form of calculations beforehand?" he rephrases his question.

I like this kid he seems pretty smart, "you know your one of the few people who actually realise that there are calculations involved" he looks surprised at this but we are at his room. he opens the door for me to enter.

His room is pretty plain but along one wall he has a huge desk with a computer and a bunch of books.


	6. Chapter 6

As I follow behind Steve I am still furious about what Klaus said. how dare he speak to me like that I am number one. None of them understood that as a leader I had to make the decision to lock Vanya in that room. Otherwise, she would have hurt us.

"hey Steve your the leader right," I ask the man in front of me. "if you had to make a decision that would protect the Avengers would you do it even if they disagreed with you."

"No, because if they disagree then it isn't a good decision for the whole team" that actually makes a lot of sense. I'm still mad at Klaus though. He has no idea what it is like to the team leader so he has no right to comment on why I shouldn't lead them.

 

We get to his room and he opens the door for me to enter. there isn't much in his room, a bed and a sofa. I make my way and sit down on the sofa.

 

VANYA POV

 

Alison and I follow behind the red-haired assassin. I can't help but allow my eyes to travel down to look at her butt. it is round and looks very good in her skin-tight outfit, she does put the ass in assassin. Alison nudges my shoulder, catching me staring at the assassin. I blush as we arrive at her room.

"ladies first," she holds the door open for us to enter. her room is big with a bed against one wall a coach opposite it. "You two can share the bed, I don't often sleep in it anyway." I make my way to the bed and sit on it. It's super soft.

"I'm going to find Luther, bye." Alison excuses herself leaving me and Natasha alone in the room.

Natasha comes and sits next to me on the bed, "Why are you so quiet? I mean I understand with us but your quiet around your siblings how come?" I'm not sure if I should tell her but I want to be closer to her so I might as well. 

"Our Dad, Reginald Hargreeves, was an arsehole, he was abusive and only liked Alison and Luther. he was scared of what I could do with my powers so he kept me drugged up. this meant that we all thought I was ordinary so I didn't go on missions with them so I got kind of left out. I guess I'm trying to learn how to get involved." she looks at me emotionless, the only emotion is in her eyes. its a mixture of sympathy, sadness and something else entirely.


	7. Chapter 7

Once we all know where our rooms are Tony calls a meeting in the living room. “So I wanted to discuss the possibility of the Hargreeves helping us in defeating Thanos,” deciding I would be of no help I tune out Tony. 

“Help us Klaus” No no no please don’t say they’ve come back. I try to return my focus onto the conversation but the Ghosts are getting louder. 

“Are you okay my child” the voice is soft and gentle but it is enough to overpower the screaming. I look up to see a beautiful woman, she is wearing a golden gown. “What is your name, my child?” 

“Klaus” no one else seems to hear me so I continue with my questions. “Who are you?” She looks at Loki with sadness in her eyes. 

“My name is Frigga”

“Frigga” I repeat. I see Loki look over at me, then he is pushing me against the wall his knife to my throat, my siblings look defensive. However, I hold my hand out telling them to wait as I see the sadness in Loki’s eyes. 

“How do you know that name” he yells, his voice filled with sadness and anger. 

“Tell him you can see me, tell him I love him” she looks conflicted as if she wants to help but knows she can’t. 

“I can see her she’s standing behind you. She looks sad like she knows you, who is she Loki.” His eyes widen in realisation and suddenly I am enveloped in a hug. “She wants me to tell you she loves you.” 

“I love you as well mother” he looks over his shoulder to where his mother is stood. “Thank you, Klaus.”

“It’s fine Loki” the rest of my sentence is cut off by a loud bang as masked men barge into the room with guns. The Avengers quickly begin fighting them. 

Gunshots go off around me and suddenly I am launched back into Vietnam. Except I don’t have a gun, and Dave is next to me dead, my fellow soldiers are scattered around some of them dead, some blown to pieces. 

“Klaus, you need to focus. Come on my child you can help, command the ghosts to fight for you.” Frigga’s gentle voice snaps me back to reality. I do as she instructs focusing on the ghosts, my hands begin to glow as the ghosts that surround me begin to flicker into the land of the living. 

Everyone is frozen as the ghosts begin to fight the masked men taking down all of them. I feel a gentle hand on my cheek, “well done my child, now focus on sending them away.” I focus on my hands, feeling the tingling stop until the blue glow is gone. 

I look at the owner of the hand and see Loki’s beautiful eyes staring into my own, with a mixture of awe and sadness. “Well fuck me running”

“It would be easier to fuck you whilst you are still but I’ll take what I can get” his mouth forms a smirk and my own falls open. God damn it why can’t I flirt properly with Loki and why does he get me so flustered. 

“Guys save the flirting for later we have bigger fish to fry” stark ruins our moment pointing at the men dead on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Offering his hand Loki helps me to my feet and guides me to the chair. What the fuck did I just do, how the fuck did I just do what I just did. I take a moment to feel proud of myself, but then I remember that I still can’t conjure Dave. 

I feel everyone’s eyes look at me, expecting an explanation. “Look guys That used a lot of energy and I don’t know how I did it. Sorry” I sigh and turn to look at Loki only to find that he is looking at me. He smiles at me, his thumb rubbing my hand. 

I turn back to Tony not really paying attention. I soon find myself drifting off, laying my head on Loki’s shoulder I allow myself to sleep. 

 

LOKI POV

 

I feel a weight on my shoulder, looking down I see that Klaus has fallen asleep. He used a lot of energy so I let him sleep. And it has nothing to do with the fact that he looks adorable. 

“I’m going to take Klaus to our room he needs the sleep.” Not giving them time to argue I stand from the couch and pick Klaus up bridal style. 

Once I get to my room I lay Klaus down on the couch and get him a blanket. I lay the blanket over him and turn to leave. 

“Stay,” Klaus grabs my hand, looking up at me hopefully. I want to say no but I can’t. Taking off my shoes I lift the blanket up and lay beside him. 

He moves so that his head is on my chest and his leg is over mine. I wrap my arms around his waist, listening to his breathing. 

 

BEN POV

 

I see the way Loki looks at Klaus and turn to Diego. “How long do you think that’s gonna take,” I whisper, pointing towards Loki and Klaus. 

“I don’t know a couple of weeks probably.” I nod in agreement. I want them to get together, I just hope that Klaus doesn’t get hurt. 

“I’m going to take Klaus to our room he needs the sleep.” Loki stands up and carries Klaus out of the room. 

“Who wants in on the bet,” Tony speaks up from where he’s stood. I raise my eyebrows at him. “Me and Nat have a bet on when them two will get together, I’ve said it will take longer than three weeks Nat said less.”

“I’m going to say they’ll get together in the next two weeks.” Diego pipes up and I nod my head in agreement. 

“Why do you think they're going to get together, I thought Klaus was straight?” I put my hand on Diego’s shoulder to stop him from attacking our idiot brother.

“Luther, do you not see the way they look at each other. Also, Klaus has mentioned dating boys before.” I look at Luther who still looks confused and shake my head. “I’m going to go read, laters” I get up leaving the room to go to mine. 

As I pass by Loki’s room I see the door is open slightly so I peak my head in. I see Loki and Klaus asleep cuddling on the couch. Awwwe I pull out my phone and take a photo, sending it to Diego, before quietly closing the door and continuing my journey.

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to get this if my chest, I don’t like Luther but I understand that his trauma is still valid. So I promise that I’m going to cover Luther trying to deal with his shot like a grown ass man for once rather then taking it out on his sibling but until that point he can suck it and I’m not ready for him to stop being an arsehole


	9. Chapter 9

A week after the attack Tony calls a meeting. This time we all gather in an actual conference room. “Firstly, we can confirm that the men who attacked were with hydra. This means that we know what we are dealing with.” Tony addresses the room. Murmurs start travelling around the room. 

At least now we know who and what we are dealing with. I’m also relieved to hear that it isn’t the commission, not that they could have followed us. 

Tony clears his throat gaining everyone’s attention, “ in other more positive news your films are ready. They are next to the rooms you were sharing so you should find them easy enough. Dismissed” Tony walks out of the room, probably going to the bar. 

“Hey, Five?” Peter pipes up from next to me. I gesture for him to continue. “Is hyperspace real? Because I know the theory behind it but obviously it is only ever shown in movies.”

“Well, I guess the theory of it is real, but I have never experienced hyperspace when jumping.” I try my best to explain it, “it’s like one moment I’m in one spot I do the calculations and I’m in the next spot.” I see him nodding along to my explanation. 

“Ok so, the theory within its self could be real, but rather than it being an actual place it’s just darkness.” He looks at me, almost as if seeking approval. I nod in agreement with him. “But then we should take into consideration how you jump because most “hyperspace” scenes are shown in space crafts, so the way you jump may be totally different.”

“Exactly, entering hyperspace usually requires an energy field or some other device. Seen as I am neither then we can’t for definite say whether it is real or not.” Peter nods, agreeing with my conclusion. “You know what Peter, I quite like you, your smart and funny. It’s like your the only person here with an ounce of intelligence.” I see Peter smile up at me, looking very pleased with himself.

 

KLAUS POV

 

Grabbing Loki’s hand I drag him out of the conference room to where my room is. “Loki you are going to help me decorate.” We walk most of the way in silence, stopping at a door marked Klaus. Opening it I see a room with a couch and some boxes. 

Dropping Loki’s hand I make my way to the first box pulling out some paint. Overall there are four colours; red, pink, black and grey. “Ok, Loki we are going to start with the grey on that wall.” I point towards the wall behind him. 

“Ok, is this going to get messy?” I nod my head knowing that we won’t stay clean. He takes his vest off, revealing his toned chest. Despite his willowy appearances Loki’s muscles are defined, making him look strong yet feminine. “You should take a photo it’ll last longer,” he makes his way towards me, realising I had been staring I avert my eyes looking anywhere but his chest. 

He leans down, picking up the paint and a brush making his way to the first wall. I follow him making sure to grab a brush. We paint in silence for a while before Loki starts to sing. 

“My eyes are open wide, by the way, I made it through the day”

Laying down my brush I turn to look at Loki. Deciding that it is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard -or seen- I don’t interrupt.

“I see the world outside, by the way, I’m leaving out today.  
I just saw Haley’s comet, shooting  
She waved, said, “why you always running in place” even the man in the moon disappeared somewhere in the atmosphere”

Spotting me Loki stops singing, I realise that I moved closer during his song. Loki takes a step towards me our face a few inches apart. My eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips and my hand moves to his chest. His hand moves to sit on my hip as he looks into my eyes. “Can I kiss you?” His question takes me by surprise, my head nodding subconsciously. 

My heart rate increases as his lips press against mine. The kiss starts slow a simple peck but it quickly becomes more heated, his hand travels up my chest to my neck. Loki wraps his slender fingers around my neck making me gasp. Taking his opening Loki’s tongue enters my mouth, dancing with my own, two dancers twirling around each other in a ballroom. His kiss contained enough force to push me back against the wall. 

“Tony owes me $100” breaking apart we see Diego and Ben standing in the hallway, Ben has a deep blush covering his cheeks and Diego appears to be hiding a smirk. Laughing I lean my head on Loki’s shoulder, as he shoos my siblings off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is second chance by shinedown and it’s a fucking good song that I would highly recommend


	10. Chapter 10

Walking into my room I spot Loki laying on top of my pink bedsheets. It’s been a few weeks since we finished decorating my room, three of the walls where grey and one had pink and red triangles. 

I walk over to my shelf picking up my watering can, making sure my plants had enough water. Sitting down I turn on my laptop and open up the Vietnam Veterans Memorial website. Clicking on the search bar I type in Dave’s name and search through the list. 

Suddenly I feel hands laid on my shoulders jolting me out of my trance. Looking upwards I see Loki looking down at me, “what are you doing?” His voice is soft, containing his curiosity. 

“Trying to see if Dave existed in this dimension,” I sigh. Loki leans down pecking my lips, before nudging me. Moving up I let him sit next to me on my chair, his arm around my shoulders and a comforting hand on my cheek. 

“Do you want to go visit?” It’s so quite that I almost didn’t hear him. Leaning in I press my lips to his. Our lips move as one, synchronised swimmers in a pool of comfort. Unlike most of our kisses it is slow, gentle, yet so full of love and passion. 

“I want you to come with me” I mutter against his lips, not wanting to leave the safety I feel around him. “If you want to, I know it might be weird but I think it’s the closure I need. I need to do this before I can fully give myself to you, and god do I want to give you everything.” 

“I would love to go with you Klaus, I would do anything for you and if this is what you need then I will do everything in power to make it happen.” He wipes away a tear that I hadn’t noticed had fallen, looking into his eyes I know I love him. “But first you need to get some rest you’ve been training really hard and I know you haven’t been sleeping.” He picks me up and carries me past my piano and to my bed tucking me in. 

As soon as my head touches the pillow I fall asleep. 

“Klaus wake up,” I open my eyes looking around me, I realise I am laid on the floor. Suddenly a hand is in front of me, grabbing it I am lifted to my feet. “Hey ghost boy.” Dave, looking at the face in front of me I see blood falling from his mouth. 

“Why Klaus, why would you do this to me.” I look into his lifeless eyes, no longer a honey brown but a impenetrable blackness. “What can he give you Klaus, what does he have that I don’t?” No this isn’t him, this isn’t my Dave. “Have you forgotten me, forgotten our love.”

My hands claw at my arms, trying to distract myself, telling myself this isn’t real. “You were everything to me Dave, but your gone and I love you but Loki is here now.” Tears begin welling up in my eyes, threatening to bubble over. 

“You never cared, you let me die.” He’s shouting now trying to get to me, to hurt me. “You should have died not me, if you hadn’t gone back in time I would be alive.”

I try to hold back my tears knowing that what Dave is saying is true. I messed with the timeline and Dave had to pay the price, “God knows I wouldn’t miss you, no one would. But me, I had a family, a life, a future. You took that from me Klaus, you took everything.” The tears cascade down my cheeks, as he swings at me again. 

This time his hand collides with my cheek, the surprise sending me onto my back. Before I can get up he is straddling my hips, hitting me. Each punch hitting my cheek. 

“Stop, Dave please stop.” He falters for a second before once more swinging at my cheek. 

I jolt awake, panicking as arms wrap around me. “Shh- No no don’t panic love, it was just a dream, I’m here now” hearing Loki’s voice calms me, I lean into his body allowing him to rock me. “Do you want to talk about it?” I shake my head, trying to gain control of my breathing. “Why don’t we get five to take us to the memorial” I nod my head knowing I need to say goodbye to Dave properly. 

Once I was calm Loki stands up and grabs my hand. Gently pulling me to my feet, he leads me down the hall to fives room. Entering I spot five sitting at his desk, Loki hands him a piece of paper and he looks at me solemnly. 

Grabbing both are hands five jumps us to the memorial, to Dave’s name. “I’ll be back in an hour I’m sorry I can’t give you more time.” I nod my thanks to him and rest my hand on Dave’s name. 

“I’m sorry Dave, I shouldn’t have gone back in time but then I would never have been able to love you. I know it’s selfish but I wouldn’t change anything, you changed my life. You taught me what love was, how to love others and how to accept myself, I can’t thank you enough for that. But I guess you don’t know me, in another timeline we served together, and we fell in love. You are the most incredible, amazing and loving person I know and I’m sorry.” I sigh feeling the tears well in my eyes. Beginning to turn I realise there’s something else that needs to be said. “I still love you Dave, for me it’s only been three months, but I found someone else who loves me, who I love. Even though I have found a new love, I will never forget ours Dave and I will always miss you.” 

Turning around I spot five in the distance, but my eyes do not focus on him for long. Rather choosing to land on Loki, his arms develop me in a hug and I feel protected as I once had with Dave. But now I have found peace and although I love Dave he is gone and even if it was my fault he taught me so much, and I think that he would want me to be happy, at lease for now anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a pretty short chapter but it’s more set up for later chapters than an actual chapter but still I hope you like it

Lighting up my cigarette I take a seat on the balcony. Ever since we got back from the memorial I have felt drained, but relieved. I know that I can never forget Dave but I can let myself be happy. 

“Those will kill you, ya know?” Tony lowers himself into the seat next to me, sipping on scotch. He’s smiling yet the bags underneath his eyes show his lack of sleep. 

“Don’t worry it hasn’t stuck yet,” he looks at me confused. “God doesn’t like, neither does the devil.” I sigh “when I first realised I couldn’t I was 15, it was my first overdose. The day Ben died I ran away and popped a shit ton of pills, I don’t even know what they were. I overdosed, I woke up, I slit my wrists, I woke up, I drowned, I woke up. So dying is the least of my worries, trust me.”

“Shit Klaus. Can ask you something personal?” I nod preparing myself for the worst. “You said you ran away at 15, how did you make money to buy drugs?” I turn away from him, calculating if telling him the truth is easier than lying. 

“Prostitution, I’m not ashamed of it, I’m not proud either. I did what I had to do and somehow that was easier than living at the academy. I wasn’t going to let him hurt me anymore.” I see Tony nodding, looking him in the eyes I don’t see the judgment or disgust that I usually see from people including my siblings. “Anyway Luther wants to have a meeting, let’s go don’t want to be late.”

I stand up putting out my cigarette making my way to the main I sit down next to Loki. He intertwined our hands and kisses my cheek, defiantly not making me blush. 

“Thank you for finally joining us Klaus, I hope we aren’t keeping you,” Luther starts in a typical Luther way.

“Anyway I wanted to go over our plan of action. We have tracked down this hydra base...” I tune out deciding instead to study Loki’s beautiful face. 

“Klaus are you even paying attention?” Luther’s voice snaps me out of my rather enjoyable studying of Loki’s cheekbones. ”God dammit Klaus your high aren’t you?”

Clenching my jaw feel my anger begin to rise, “you know what Luther I don’t know you very well, but Klaus has been sober the entire time he has been here. So I suggest you leave my boyfriend the fuck alone or you’ll have one pissed off God to answer to.” Seeing Loki defend me sent shivers down my spine and I can’t help but picture him using that voice in the bedroom. 

Taking Loki’s hand I drag him to my room. 

 

VANYAS POV

“Really Luther, after all the shit he’s been through your still going treat him like he’s a fucking joke. I can’t fucking believe you,” Diego storms out of the room clearly pissed off at Luther. Deciding I don’t want to be here I take Nat’s hand and lead her to my room. 

Arriving at my room I sit down on my couch and pat the space next to me. “Nat I wanted to tell you something, I think your really pretty and I really like you. And I get it if you don’t feel the same I mean look at me, I’m like a 4 and your like a 10, I just really needed to tell you.” I look over to her nervously only to see her smiling at me. 

Slowly she leans her face towards mine. Her lips collide with mine, moving together a gentle fight. Her hand moves up to my hair and pulls lightly, making me gasp. She uses my surprise and her tongue enters my mouth, thus beginning a battle for dominance thar she easily wins. After a few minutes I pull away breathlessly. 

“Fuck, Vanya I really like you too, and I may not be great at relationships but I’d really like to give it a go with you if you’d like that.” Frantically nodding I press my lips against hers once more.


	12. Chapter 12

We are all gathered in the main room, Tony at the front leading a group meeting. “So for backup we’ve got, Alison, Vanya and Ben. Then the main group will be Nat, Loki, Klaus...” as he is listing he gets interrupted by non other than Luther. 

“Wait, your sending Klaus in first. He can’t even get sober enough to control his powers, and he has never actually been in any form of actual conflict that wasn’t a result of him fucking up. Even Dad thought he was useless.” I clench my jaw stopping myself from saying anything seen as it’s not really worth the argument, but shit how dare he fucking say that. “I mean he couldn’t even stop himself from getting kidnapped.” 

BENS POV

“Oh fuck off Luther surely you can’t be that much of a shit head?” Everyone sends me confused looks. Well except Klaus he looks as if he’s trying to get me to shut up. “Klaus don’t fucking look at me like that he needs to hear this.”

I turn back to Luther, “now you are going to listen to what I’m about to say, in fact all of you are cause I saw how you all treated Klaus and how some of you still treat him. Firstly, he has been sober since we arrived here so that point is just fucking invalid. Secondly, Dad was a fucking bastard, his idea of personal training was looking his “son” who could see ghosts in a mausoleum for days on end.” I glare at Luther my voice raising slightly, “Klaus can’t turn off his power like the rest of us can which means that he lives with ghosts screaming at him 24/7 without him being able to do anything. And lastly non of you fucking realised when Klaus was kidnapped and tortured for a full fucking day and you know what he knew that and he still didn’t give any information about where Five was despite knowing that non of you were going to fucking save him, so you know what Luther fuck you.”

After my rant my face was red and my voice had raised to a shout. Looking around the room my siblings look ashamed and the avengers look shocked, well Loki looked pissed but. Klaus stood from where he was sat next to Loki and made eye contact with Luther. 

“Do you want to know something Luther,” he paused for a second collecting his thoughts before carrying on “when you went to that disco I followed you, I knew you had never done anything like that before so even after you chocked me and threw me across the room I still followed you.” Diego’s hand moves to his knife. “I went to a rave whilst suffering withdrawal and trying to get sober for you and then whilst you were getting it on with some chick I saved you from her boyfriend, I cracked my head open and died to save you. And what did you do Luther you left to go lose your virginity.”

I look at Klaus knowing that he isn’t mad at Luther for that, well not as mad as he should be. He could never be mad at his siblings despite the shit we put him through. Diego however chucks a knife just missing Luther’s head before storming out of the room. 

 

LOKIS POV

 

Hearing that Luther left Klaus to die really pissed me off. I see Diego’s knife and then he storms out of the room. Slowly I stand up making my way towards Luther the fear in his eyes evident. “You left him to die so you could go have sex. I thought you were his brother you piece of shit.” Once I reach him I use my magic to hold him to the wall before punching him. As I pull my hand back to punch him again I feel a hand wrap around my fist. 

“Loki please don’t, I’m not worth it.” I look at him my magic releasing Luther. He’s sad and tired and i feel the urge to protect him. 

“But you are Klaus, you are worth everything to me, you are worth I much. How do you not realise you are worth the entire world.” His eyes fill with tears as his arms wrap around me, returning the hug I kiss his neck softly. 

Pulling away I turn to Luther once more “ you hurt him anymore then you already have, your a deadman. Come on Klaus let’s get you to bed.” Turning back to him I see my mother at his side as he’s looking down at his hands which are glowing blue. 

He has conjured my mother countless of times since he’s been here claiming she’s the only nice ghost so it’s not unusual for me to see her. She turns her gaze towards Luther, “ you are troubled by your childhood as your siblings are but you do not have to take that out on perhaps the most vulnerable member. Klaus has been through a lot and you need to recognise that before you damage him further. Loki dear do make sure you get Klaus to bed I fear he is in major need of a rest.” With that she is gone again. 

Walking to Klaus I pick him up bridal style and carry him to his -our- room. Placing him on the bed I remove his shoes and trousers before tucking him in. I then lift up the covers and wrap my arms around him pulling him closer to me knowing that he sleeps better when he is pressed firmly against something. I kiss him on the cheek and he drifts of into the realm of sleep with a quite thank you. 

Closing my eyes I quickly do the same.


	13. Chapter 13

I wake up, a metal gag in my pushing into the sides of my mouth. Trying to scream they get pushed further into my mouth. 

Forcing myself to relax I realise where I am, fear running through me. The words “it’s not real” repeating over and over in my mind. 

My arms are suspended above my head, thick rope cutting into my wrists binding my Seiðr, my feet barely on the floor. Closing my eyes I try to force myself awake hoping that this isn’t real. A low cough jolts me from my thoughts, turning my head I see Ebony Maw. 

“It’s good to have you back Loki,” I shake my head desperate to wake up. “Now let's have some fun.” I struggle against my bonds terrified of what comes next. Thousands of needles begin pushing their way into me, and my gag is removed. 

Biting my lip I try not to scream knowing that it’s what he wants, but then as quickly as it had started it is stopped only to be replaced by something much worse. Instead of the needles, it’s a whip. 

My body reaches out for it’s Seiðr, needing to heel. Being denied it is excruciating, it’s like thousands of glass shards ripping through your core, your soul. 

Without my Seiðr I am nothing and he knows that. 

I retreat into my mind as the whip rips through my flesh, blocking out the pain just enough to not scream out in agony. 

A hand wraps around my throat cutting off my airflow. Opening my eyes I see him towering above me “I want to hear you scream my son” despite his words his voice is soft as though he is comforting me. 

The whipping stops and I open my mouth gulping desperately as the hand is removed from my neck. A hot pocket is pushed roughly against my skin. 

Having been caught off guard I let out a scream, “Loki, wake up please wake up.” I hear a voice in my head. ”please Loki, your safe, just wake up” closing my eyes I move towards the voice. 

KLAUS POV

I am woken by a scream, shooting up I frantically look around the room seeing Loki writhing around in his sleep. Gently I lay my hands on his shoulders stilling him “Loki, wake up, please wake up” unsure of what to do I keep speaking to him hoping he can hear me. “Loki, your safe, just wake up.” His face seems to relax as I talk to him. 

A few minutes later he shoots up in bed latching onto me. “Klaus?” He looks at me before pulling me in for a kiss, “sorry I just had to make sure you were real” I wipe the tears from his cheeks and pull him into a hug reassuring him that I am real. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He shakes his head. Respecting his decision I once again pull him in for a hug. Shooting away from me he raised his hand lighting a small green fire in it. 

Looking at his hand his eyes fill with relief, looking in his gaze trails to my piano. “Play something, please” I stand up making my way to the piano sitting down I begin to play. 

My fingers hitting the keys as the notes fill the room and I begin to sing

“Paralyzed, I’m caught in the headlightsUnexpected but it feels like you already knowWhat you’re doing to me” 

I look at Loki seeing him watching me his eyes fill with love.

“You’re a hit and I’m addictedCouldn’t quit you if I wantedBut I don’t… ever wanna turn away”

I smile at him knowing that he feels what I feel. 

“One look and I’m frozenAnd I lose track of timeYou move in slow motionAnd I can’t close my eyesTakin all of my attentionBut I don’t want you to stop it”

My voice rings out in the silence of the room. 

“You keep me watchingYou keep me watching”

“On the edge of what might happenYou’re a line that leaves me hangingEvery word keeps me wanting more”

A loud cough interrupts my song turning around I see Luther at the door. Crossing my arms I stare at him knowing that Loki is sending a glare his way. “Please sit down.” He makes his way over to the couch plopping down on it. 

“ I didn’t realise you could play piano.”

“I guess there’s a lot you didn’t realise about me Luther.”

He sighs looking down at his feet. “Look Klaus I wanted to apologise for well everything. The way I treated- treat you is wrong and I’m realising that and I know that dad was shitty and trust me I trying to accept that but, well I’m not going to use that as an excuse, I did shitty and unforgivable things to you Klaus and Vanya and I’m going to apologise too everyone including Diego but I feel I have treated you the worst and I’m sorry Klaus.” He looks ashamed but genuine. 

“Luther I had already forgiven you, your my brother and dad traumatised you just as much as the rest of us and yeah you deal with that in a shitty way but this just proves that you are trying.” I look over at Loki he looks pissed but I know he won’t do anything. 

“Thank you Klaus, I promise I’ll be better.” He hurries out of our room leaving me and Loki in silence. 

I get up from the piano and move towards the bed straddling Loki , who is laid on his back. I lean down to his ear and whisper “I think you deserve a reward for not getting angry.” He flips us over before kissing my neck moving his way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so let me know if you want a continuation of this chapter aka smut or if that is something you want in this story I’ve been thinking of writing some but I’m not sure if I wanna include it in this story or if I just wanna do some one shots as part of the series or something so just let me know.


	14. Question

I’m very sorry this isn’t an actual chapter but I just wanted to know if people were bothered in this fic still cause I’m about to have a 3 month summer holiday and I want to know if I should write more for this fic or something else, if you do want me to write a different fic or had any suggestions just comment them


	15. HIATUS

Just to let you all know I’m planning on writing some more marvel shit so this story is on hiatus as I’m not sure where to go with it but I do like the story. Currently I’m looking to collab with other creators so like let me know if your interested. I also have a few one shots that may develop into actual stories in the future. I also want to start taking your requests so you can continue to request on this story so yeah that’s about it.

I’m planning on updating this fic still I just need ideas cause I didn’t really start with a clear direction and I actually want it to be something you’ll all enjoy and read I am however working on other five atm mainly avengers and umbrella academy so


End file.
